Seven, Meet the Loric
by EHD
Summary: Chrysaor attacks the Argo , but this time he has captured the loric and Adam. What happens when they escape? Will they help the seven? What will their revenge be? It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This takes place in MoA when Chrysaor attacks the Argo ||. This is my first fanfic, so please comment on what you think. I'm really bad at summarizing, this is better than it sounds, so please read it! =) Enjoy!**

Chapter One

**Percy's pov**

Annabeth and I were still surrounded by dolphin-dog creatures. Jason was nearly fully awake now and watching carefully. Frank was hiding by a corner, now in human form. The dolphin-dogs had weapons drawn, and pointed at us. One of them went up to Chrysaor, and whispered something indecipherable into his ear.

"What!" Chrysaor bellowed. "They were supposed to be guarded!"

The dolphin-dog backed away, saying something I couldn't understand, but it looked like an apology of some sort. And pleading too.

Chrysaor sighed heavily, and said quietly and harshly, "Where are they now?" Dolphin-dog said something again.

"I want guards looking for them -" Chrysaor was cut of by a sudden strike of lightning that came down and struck the dolphin-dog. All that was left was a little pile of ash.

"GET HER!" Chrysaor yelled at his crew.

"Who, exactly?" I asked. In return Annabeth elbowed me hard.

Then an abnormally tall girl with blond hair came walking up behind Chrysaor saying, "Number Six of course,"

Most of the dolphin-dogs cowered at her voice. "Surely you know what her legacies are," The blond said. "No? You know, invisibility? Element manipulation? Telekinesis? This ringing any bells in that thick head of yours?" She was teasing them with no fear at all. Like she wasn't even considering that they could attack at any moment.

There was another girl, one with raven hair, wearing black, sitting calmly high up on one of the poles keeping the sails up. But even from this distance, I could see the hatred and anger and thirst for revenge in her strikingly blue eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead. You were dead. They told me you were killed." Chrysaor said to the blond girl, uneasiness in his voice. Was he scared?

The girl was nodding along to everything he said "Yes. I was dead." She touched her stomach gently. "It was painful."

"Then how are you alive?"

"Not sure. But I came back about a year ago. You're a just a_ little _late on that information." She teased.

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh. I followed you." She said simply.

"Um," I said. "But who are you?"

She smiled and said, "Number One. You can call me One."

"Like the number?"

"Like the number." She said. "You look like you could use some help."

"Maybe a little."

Out of nowhere, I wall of rock surrounded us, cutting us off from the dolphin-dogs. There was an exit, at the end was One.

"Why are you helping?" The raven haired one called down. "We're supposed to get the others and leave."

"Well we can't really leave now without helping, I mean we did kinda raid their ship." One said to her.

A short man, with elaborate tattoos covering his bald head, climbed up from the other boat looking really mad.

"Dan!" One shouted. "Nice of you to -" She broke of. " Did you shrink?"

"My name is not Dan. And no, I did not _shrink_."

"Oh. Just wondering since you're such an unusual size for a Mogadorian."

The short guy walked up to One and and looked up at her. I almost laughed. The guy was so much shorter than her, he looked like a mouse next to an elephant. "Now you listen here. You must be out of your mind trying to insult a general of the Mogadorian army -" He was cut off by One's laughing.

"Oh I get it. You're trying to intimidate me." She bent down into a crouch so her and the man were at eye level. "Now you listen here," She mimicked. "It's hard for someone so much shorter than me to be intimidating, so maybe when you're finally tall enough to ride all the rides at Bush Gardens, come back and we'll try this again. 'kay?" She then stood and walked straight past him, looking at the Raven haired girl.

"Yes we can," The raven haired girl continued, as if their conversation wasn't just interrupted by a small man. "Nine and I do it all the time."

"Yes, but I'm not you and Nine. I have manners."

The raven haired girl balled her fists and gave One a death glare, and looked as though she could tear her to shreds.

"Um," I interrupted nervously, risking another elbow to the ribs. "Since you have manners, would you mind helping my friends and I?"

They both answered at the same time, "Yes." One said. "No" Said the other girl.

"Come on, Six." One said. "Help out the poor humans."

"What do you mean?" This time it was Annabeth who interjected.

For the first time, One looked nervous. "Great." Six said. "Look what you've done."

One changed the subject abruptly. "Where did the guy with the mask go? Oh, over in the corner."

This time I did laugh. Chrysaor was cowering in a corner near Jason, who was watching everything, wide eyed. I ran over and untied Jason. He pointed from One to Six looking shocked and amazed.

Six jumped down from the pole and when she landed a crack of thunder boomed and a bolt of lightning came down in the distance. As she got closer, I could see she was wearing a belt littered with knives and guns. She already freaked me out. "Look what you've done." She scolded One. "You probably just gave an innocent boy mental problems for the rest of his life."

"Okay, who are you?" Annabeth blurted. One opened her mouth to answer but Six cut her off.

"Don't you dare answer that." Six said.

"Okay." One said. Then she turned to Annabeth: "Can't answer that."

"Come on, we need to find the others.

"You go find them. I'll help the kids with their mental issues" One said.

Six rolled her eyes. She literally looked like she could tear One to pieces, but One was only giving an innocent smile. Six sighed, turned on her heels and jumped onto the other ship like she was skipping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"So…" I broke the silence.

"Sorry about her," One said. "She's a bit violent when it comes to stuff like this. She really is nice though."

Annabeth scoffed. "Gee. Never would have guessed."

One looked at her feet and smiled, a shy smile. "Yeah, she doesn't exactly give off the lovey-dovey feel does she?"

Not one bit, I thought.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the other ship. A minute later, a tall teenage boy with greasy black hair and pale skin, came onto our ship. One looked up and in a millisecond she was in the boys arms, her face buried in his neck.

"Ugh!" Another boy with black hair came up behind them. "No PDA, please."

One untangled herself from the guy, and said, "Oh, look who's finally found his manners. Guess Sandor missed teaching you that part."

"Shut up." He told her, obviously embarrassed. She just smiled.

"Now we need to go." Six said.

"Or," the boy said. "We can find those Mogs and see what they know about Ella. You're a Mog, Adam," He gestured to the boy One couldn't let go of - Adam. "Isn't that your area of expertise?"

"I wouldn't say that," Adam said. "I mean, I haven't had much access to their information, lately-"

He was cut off by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, closely resembling Jason. "Who are they?" He pointed to us, only now realising we were there.

"We are people who are really confused." Frank said, coming out from behind his corner.

"Well, we can't explain." Six said. "Time to go." She grabbed a boy's wrist, someone with brown hair. And I noticed for the first time, he was the only one of them that didn't have bright blue eyes. However, I didn't ask, because I didn't want to risk getting yelled at by, Six.

She really scared me.

"No, wait." The blond boy said. "Maybe, Nine's right-" The boy with black hair-Nine- smiled, pleased with himself. "-Maybe we should get some Mogs to talk."

Jason finally spoke up. "Okay. Who are all of you and what are you talking about? And who the heck are _Mogs_?"

Thunder boomed in the distance.

Nine spoke up. "We're from the planet Lorien and we aren't human."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick AN: Five is still a traitor, but no one died, so Eight is still alive! Yay! Also, One is alive, and so is Maggie (Two) So I'll explain that soon. ENJOY!=)**

**Chapter Two**

**One's pov**

"Okay, who are you?" The boy with black hair half yelled at us. Six came up behind Nine, and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Nine put his hand on his head. "What was that for?"

"Stop telling them stuff!" Six yelled. Nine made a mocking apology. Six rolled her eyes.

"Who. Are. You?" The boy asked again. Adam squeezed my hand.

"We're from a planted called Lorien. The Mogadorians, well, they want us dead. They've been hunting us in order of our number for years. It's a miracle that this many of us is here now." I said.

"Don't forget that you were killed already." Nine said.

"Well, I'm not dead now, so leave it alone." I snapped. I hate when they remind me that I was dead once. It makes me feel out of place. Like I shouldn't be here, with them. I don't even know what brought me back.

"Anyway," I continued. "We each have a number, and the Mogs are trying to kill us, but they can only kill s in order -"

"Okay!" Six yelled, a fake smile on her face. "That's all you need to know." She grabbed my arm and began dragging me away. "Nice meeting you."

"Oh, no," The blond girl said. "You can't leave now."

"Yes, we can." Six said. "See. First," She forced me over the railing of their ship. "We step over this. Then," She grabbed Sam - there is definitely something going on between them - and pushed him over the railing, and on to the next ship. "We get in our ship, and BAM! We're gone."

"Six, come on," John said. "We have to explain a little. Who knows who they might tell."

"Yeah," Sam added. "Remember the They Walk Among Us, incident."

Six looked a little softer, remembering. It seemed Sam is the only one who can get through to her.

"No," She shook her head. "We can't."

"Six," Sam reached up and took her hand. Her cheeks burned read. "We can't just leave them like this."

"Fine." Then she stalked off. A light drizzle started.

"Okay. Take a number, one through nine, we'll be glad to answer your questions." Nine said. "Oh, except three. Don't choose three." **(AN: Three wasn't brought back)**

A blond boy with blue eyes that looked like John, said, "Okay, Six." Lighting nearly hit the poor boy. Not a second after, a scrawny boy with curly brown hair, (who for some reason was wearing a tool belt with nothing on it) came running up a staircase yelling, "Don't worry, your supreme commander has fixed everyth -" The boy stopped. "Who is the name of Hera are you?" He pointed at us.

Six poked her head out from the other ship. "We are no one." She glared at us. "Come. On. I'm gonna go kick some Mog butt." She looked us over. "Would any of you like to join me?"

Before I even had time to think, Nine was next to her looking excited. "Come on, you lazy butts! We're gonna kick some Mog butts!"

"In order to do that, you have to get passed me."

Five.

**Cliff hanger! Haha. Sorry this one was short, I have a small case of writers block. I'm gonna fix that though. So tell me what you think. I'll update soon!(I own nothing except the plot for this fanfic)=)=)=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update, I've been really busy with school and family, and GS and tons of other stuff. But I'm updating now. Oh, also, Five did stab Eight, but Marina got to him in time. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Three**

**Marina's Pov**

"Hey Metal Man!" Nine shouted. "Thought we'd warned you to stay away from us."

I was steaming. Well, freezing. The temperature dropped faster than the speed of sound. Ice started glazing the ground around my feet.

"Marina," Six said, slowly climbing out of the other ship. "Calm down."

I breathed in. Breathed out. In. Out. In. Out. It wasn't working. It got colder. The ice on the ground spread further around my feet.

"Marina," Eight's voice. I could see his breath. "Cool- well, no, stop cooling- but, calm down. He can't do anything."

"He can do everything." I said. "He nearly killed you last time we saw him!" I couldn't calm down. I was so angry with him. Last time I saw him, he nearly killed Eight by stabbing him in the heart. "I promised if I ever saw you again, I'd take the other eye!" I shouted at him.

"That only happened because I was unprepared." Five said. "Now, however, I am prepared." his skin changed into metal.

"Great," Nine muttered. "He's turning into Marvel avengers."

"Okay!" The latino boy yelled. "That's it! Who are you!"

"We. Are. No one!" Six was getting frustrated. I knew that because the thunder and lightning were getting closer.

A lightning bolt hit Five. He fell from his spot in the air, and crashed onto the deck of the ship. He dropped the two balls he alway had with him, and his skin changed back to normal. He rolled over, groaning in pain.

Good. He's injured.

I went over and put my foot on his back. "Where's Ella?"

"I'll...never...tell" He groaned.

I dug my heel in between his shoulder blades.

"Where is she?" I said roughly.

"Hey you're hurting him!" One of the teenagers yelled. The black haired boy. He ran up and pushed me away from Five.

Five got up and pushed the boy down.

"Percy!" A blond girl called, and ran over to him.

Five grabbed the metal ball and his skin changed back to metal. "No!" I yelled.

Five's hand shot upward, and a whole herd of pikens shot up and out of the water onto the ship. "Yes!" He yelled.

The scrawny latino boy screamed, then, pulled a hammer of an empty too belt, and yelled, "Get off of my ship you demons!" I couldn't tell if he was yelling at us or the pikens.

Eight shape shifted into a lion and ran at them. Six brought the storm our way, lighting bolts turning pikens to ash. John was already a fireball, throwing fire at them. Adam and One were making the deck shake. And Nine was practically cutting pikens in half with that staff of his. Sam had grabbed a blaster and was blasting pikens. I was throwing icicles at them and making them slip on the deck.

I felt sorry for the poor teenagers hiding in rooms and looking through the windows.

"Lead 'em onto the other ship!" I yelled, blasting a piken in the eye.

Nine jumped onto the other ship pushing two pikens into the water. Leading more to follow him to the other ship. About ten more pikens followed him to the other ship, Nine led them to the lower decks, and I heard something heavy close.

Out of nowhere, one of those teenager, or was it a satyr? Were satyr's the ones with goat legs or the horse body? Either way the one with goat legs came out waving a club over his head and yelling, "DIE!" and, "Back off you filthy mutts!"

Nine was leading more and more pikens onto the other ship, eventually they were all either dead or trapped in the other ship. "Johnny, if you would do the honors?" Nine said, motioning to the ship. John lit his lumen and threw three fireballs at the other ship, blowing it to bits.

"NO!" Five bellowed! "You'll pay for that." He growled, and flew off.

**Hey, I'm soo sorry I haven't updated recently. I have had HUGE writers block. I know this chapter was short, that's because I am running out of idea's. If you have any idea's on how you think it should continue, comment or PM me. I hope you liked it. I'll try and update sooner next time.**


End file.
